Lost in The Darkness
by Red Rain of Stars
Summary: Gamzee has went insane You're having lots of nightmares, and You suddenly realize this is a horrible summary. Gamzee went insane, killed several of your friends, and is on the prowl. Vriska is acting odd.. What's Worse, you may be flushed for Gamzee. No..It's that he might.. be flushed for you. Trigger Warning: Gore, Cursing, Deaths, morbid funnies, rape. Oh, and Cheers to the dea
1. Shitty Days of Karkles

Karkat was running for what seemed like hours, each step making him more and more desperate for sleep and rest. It was the worst idea to make the rule of no sleeping! That only made it worse for all the other trolls. When they'll sleep though, Gamzee could use his powers over nightmares to get to them. Fucking Gamzee had to go insane. The way he found out, was that he was messaging him about something, and the like. He was probably joking, you thought.

He wasn't.

How this was confirmed, Eridan had entered th room, looking angery. Well, right as he was heading toward Sollux, Gamzee appeared behind him and...Oh Gog, he still couldn't believe it! His best friend, even though he wouldn't admit it, was probably in his **red quadrant**. And to see him, the Gamzee that would normally talk out your groups problems, WAS KILLING SOMEONE! Right infront of everyone!

Karkat wiped away a tear that was forming, and growled. Hell to the fucking no was he going to let the rest die! Feferi had gotten mad and charged.. She was killed so quickly, you would've missed it if you blunk. Sollux screamed, and used his powers to knock Gamzee back. It gave Kanaya a chance to move, but Gamzee had surprisingly reacted faster than normal, and injured her. Somehow, Karkat had found a way to escape with Sollux and Kanaya. They all found Tavros's body not long afterwards.

Terezi, Nepeta, and Equius were fine, as far as he knew though. He had notified Equius to find Gamzee and slap some sense into him, and to make sure Nepeta wouldn't get herself hurt.

But now, Karkat had lost all of his friends when Gamzee suddenly appeared out of no where. He was covered in blood that may have belonged to Vriska or Equius, but one was Nepeta's. Kanaya was with him after all, and that must've meant it was Equius's blood. The only question was, "HOW THE HELL DID HE KILL BOTH OF THEM?" And the only fucking injury he had looked particularly self inflicted, with Nepeta's claws. Equius was the strongest, and really smart, so it was a miracle that he was defeated... Heh, a fucking _MIRACLE_, huh?

_FUCK miracles_!

Karkat heard someone scream nearby. Karkat closed his eyes, cursing loudly as he realized it was _Terezi_. He ran toward the sound, only to hear a sickening crack. He froze in his tracks, and cursed loudly. "FUCK! TEREZI!" He shouted, and he instantally regretted it. A honk had been made in response to his cursing. That wasn't even the worst part. He was running for so fucking long, his legs did NOT want to fucking MOVE! They just gave out, and you collapsed to the floor. You blunk, fighting back tears that were meant for your most likely one-sided flush crush. "Fuck myself, for not saving anyone. Fuck my legs, so I couldn't run. Fuck my feelings, for making me be afraid and make me want to just die. Fuck EVERYTHING!" He cursed at himself, hearing another honk nearby. Damn, those noises are freaking the living fuck out of him. He pushed himself out, growling, and cursing himself repeatedly. He couldn't run, so he started to quickly walk.

He began to hear someone whispering. He began to walk faser, hoping it wasn't Gamzee's lower tone. It wasn't, thank gog.

It was Kanaya with Sollux. Sollux saw you, and quickly motioned for Karkat to come closer. He did so, almost excitedly. He clenched onto Sollux and Kanaya, almost falling over. "2hiit, kk! You're okay!" Kanaya smiled, and wiped away a jade colored tear. "Yes, So Am I. If You Were To Die, I Think I Would Go Crazy With Anger." He nod, and the shush them, "I heard his honking a minute ago, we need to move fucking right NOW." Karkat said as a harsh whisper.

They helpped him to Kanaya's room. He sat down on a pile of cloth that was too small to use for anything fancy that Kanaya liked to cook up. Sollux sat next to Karkat, panting. Kanaya pulled out a few packs of lipstick, and applied her black one. Sollux raised and eyebrow, but didn't comment. Karkat groaned, looking through his Sylladex. "My scythes are fucking gone. Fucking_ GONE_! I had them in there before Gamzee even started his rampage.. Oh, fucking gog, don't tell me he somehow found some fucking way to fucking get my fucking scythes. Why the shit didn't he get anyone else's though?" Sollux snickered, "Well, kk, diid you pull them out 2ometiime before we met up wiith you?"

Karkat glared at Sollux, who was smirking at him. Kanaya was making sure the lipstuck chainsaws were working. Most graciously from the universe, they did. Karkat sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So, when the fuck do we head out of this place?" Kanaya turned to him, "Soon, Karkat. We Must Rest Up Before We Head Out. You Two Sleep First, I'll Take First Watch." Kanaya smiled a motherly smile, which made Karkat feel a bit nogalistic, which was foreign to him, because Kanaya hardly smiled like that. Whatever, it didn't really matter all that fucking much.

Karkat laid down, not intending to pass up a chance to get rest. Slowly, he began to drift off into a nightmare.

X-X-X-X

Purple was everywhere. Karkat saw splotches of red here and there, but all of the speckles were consumed by the indigo that represented his best friend. He felt a wave of sorrow pelt him, seeing a dark hole nearby. It was the only way to escape the consuming color, but it drove fear into his mind by even looking at it. He ran up toward the hole, and crawled through. He stood up straight to see the bodies of all his friends. They were all glaring at him, shouting, screaming, crying, and even laughing at Karkat. They were accusing him of their deaths. He went to cover his ears, when he saw his scythe in his hand.

It was covered in a rainbow of blood.

He screamed, and flung down the scythe. It clattered, and everything went silent. He looked around, and his dead friends were gone. He covered his face, and felt some sharp pain somewhere, but he couldn't tell where. Then, something touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Gamzee.

With three purple scars running down his face, with the blood leaking from them overlapping a cherry red blood. Your blood. Gamzee was smiling, and leaned in to whisper, "You know you will always be mine, Karkles."

X-X-X-X

Karkat shot up, panting. Gog, the nightmares were getting worse.. Last time, before this even started, his friends were there, dead, but there and acting normally. They only way he could tell they were dead was when he saw their eyes. Even then though, they never hurt him, or screamed. Though They did start to get a little hostile every now and again.

Kanaya looked over at him, suddenly worried. "Are You Okay Karkat?" She asked gently.. She was one of the only others that knew Karkat was flushed for Gamzee. So did Sollux, but they were the only two that knew at all. He nodded, biting his lip. He wanted to tell her his dream but being the leader, it would be weak.. Wouldn't it? No... No, he wouldn't tell. He didn't need to get her worried even more than she was. "No, I'm very fucking fine, fuckass. I just totally had the best dream about Gamzee going insane. Which it wasn't. I'll go ahead and taking the fucking watch.. Not like I can go back to fucking sleep anyways.." He always had a little rant prepared for anything. Always.

She nodded, seemingly having that motherly understanding. Karkat stood up and she laid down, and fell asleep instantally. He shook his head, and took up one of the chainsaws, just for saftey measures. Karkat leaned back, and the words from his dreamed echoed quietly through his mind, "You know you will always be mine, Karkles." ... Fucking KARKLES! That's a fucking new one.

"Karkles.." Karkat hissed the word. As if he was ever going to be called **_THAT_**.


	2. Oh, How Nightmares comfort NOTHING

Sollux sat up, crying mustard yellow tears. Karkat stared at him. "Sollux, you okay, fuckass?" he asked, growling, but caring too. He can't completely have your _'Fuck off Asshats'_ attitude while his friend was crying. Karkat walked over to him, careful with the chainsaw. He set it down, and looked at Sollux's features. Sollux slid off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. "ii 2aw fef.. 2he wa2 2o 2ad.. 2he wa2 wiith AA, two.. 2he..They were calliing out, 2ayiing the niickname2 ii have for both of them.. then theiir blood covered everythiing..** Everythiing, kk, everythiing!**" Sollux sighed, and choked holding back tears.

Karkat patted his back, saying things like, "Don't worry fuckass, I bet they're trying to encourage your fucking self to go on. That, or Gamzee was just being a fuckass and screwing with you." Sollux looked at Karkat, and said, "ii don't want to_ diie, kk_. Not whiile there'2 a chance to get them_ back_." He nod, understanding. He gestures for him to go back to sleep, but he shakes his head rapidly. "No, kk. You 2leep. ii've 2lept long enough." He stands and makes Karkat sit. He glares him down until he finally groans, "Fine, you stupid fuckass. Good fucking, night."

X-X-X-X

_"..kat.."_  
**"..RKAT.."**  
_"..karkat.._"  
**_"KARKAT!"_**

Karkat shoots opens his eyes, to be facing a huge Gamzee, standing over him. A giant hand comes down, grabbing Karkat before he could scream. The hand of the giant Gamzee pulls him close to his face, which towered about 50 fucking feet. **"so, karkles..YOU UP AND ENJOYING YOUR MOTHERFUCKING NIGHTMARES?"** Karkat wanted to scream so badly, but he fucking couldn't. It was like his mouth was being held shut tight. Like it was_ melted together, or some shit_!

Gamzee's other hand extended, and his index finger held Karkat's chin up to make Karkat look at him straight on. Gamzee's smile broadened, making Karkat want to gag. Gamzee had all of the other trolls between his teeth, and they were all _smiling_ at him. Seemingly to pull him in. Karkat started to flail, and scream out only muffled noises came out and failed to try and get away.

He couldn't get out of Gamzee's rock solid grip. Gamzee's cut face stopped smiling, and took on Karkat's normal scowl. But.. It just didn't seem right on Gamzee, no matter what state of mind he was in. Karkat tried to pull his head away, put Gamzee's finger wouldn't let him free. It just kept him trapped. He looked any where but at Gamzee. He could see only darkness surrounding them. It felt suffocating to Karkat.

The giant nightmare Gamzee took off Karkat's scowl, and turned it into a grin. The hand holding Karkat squeezed around Karkat's miniature frame. Karkat began to squirm, and maked even more muffled screams. "_you will be gone like the rest of them, soon, karkles_."

0-0-0-0

Kanaya grabbed Karkat, and shook him. He was screaming in his sleep, and Sollux couldn't even begin to wake him up. He was moving his arms, hitting every which way, as if struggling to get away from something. Kanaya tried everything she knew that could wake him up to quiet him down so that their position wasn't given away. Like pinch his nose, yell, talk, have a random horn honked (Which made it even** worse**), and even tried pouring one of Gamzee's lost sopor pies to see if the slime would sooth him..

It didn't what so ever. He just kept screaming and flailing. Sollux finally resorted to holding him in the air with his powers so he wouldn't make as much noise. It didn't help much, because his screams were still as loud as hell. Soon, though, his screams died down to whimpers, as if he might've just been kicked in the stomach over and over again. Kanaya stroked his head, whispering, "Wake up, Karkat. We need you to wake up. Sollux and Kanaya are here for you.. Wake up Karkat." Sollux was just leaning back against the wall, annoyed, irritated, and very frightened. _What if Gamzee heard and was coming? Or worse... Was here?_

Sollux shook his head._ No. No, if he were he, then he'd be honking, and scribbling taunts on the walls they passed._ Of course, Sollux walked around a bit, knowing he could easily catch Gamzee in the air if he ambushed him. He didn't see any morbid drawings on the wall, and he certainly didn't smell blood, faygo, or Gamzee's unique scent of something the humans would call** "lavendar",** which was some kind of pleasent smelling plant-thing. Whatever, it doesn't concern him.

What DID concern Sollux, though, was that Karkat the Screaming Crab was waking up. Karkat groaned hoarsly, obviously from all of his redundant screaming. "WHAT THE...FUCK.. WAIT- WHY THE HELL AM I LAYING ON YOUR FUCKING LAP?" He sat up kickly, and instantly regretted it. He felt sick. "OH GOG.. FUCK.." He leaned over, and tried to throw up, but it came out dry. Of course, he hadn't ate for quite some time, and those grists were gog awful, so he never ate those. Kanaya sighed, and stood up, "You Were Having Some Awful Nightmare. Appearently So Horrible, That You Started Thrashing About And Screaming." Karkat looked confused, and looked at Sollux. Sollux only nodded in response. "Yeah, kk. You were pretty fuckiing loud." Karkat facepalmed, and growled, "LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE." He quickly got to his feet, and checked his stuff.

After gathering all of their materials, and some cloth that Kanaya "Wouldn't Like To Leave.", they left the room that suddenly beckoned out, _**"HEY, SOME STUPID FUCKASS WAS HERE, AND WAS SCREAMING HIS HEAD OFF ABOUT A DREAM THAT WASN'T EVEN REAL!"**_.. Or, at least, that's how Karkat put it. So, while they were walking around the maze of the Asteroid, Sollux whisered, for fear of talking too loud, "Hey..kk. What happened iin your dream, anyway2?" Karkat just shot him a glare and mumbled out, "NOT TELLING, SO SEE YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS, YOU BIPOLAR FUCKING** BEE-ASS.**"

Solux chuckled, and said, "2o, 2tartiing wiith the "bee" joke2, are we kk? That'2 ju2t 2o fuckiing fanta2iic. Maybe we 2hould have_ 2hellfiish whiile we diine_ over your in2ult2." Kanaya snickered, and Karkat shot poisoned daggers with his eyes at the double-sighted assfuck. Karkat rolled his eyes, holding back his temper for later. Like hell he'd give away their position again. That didn't mean he wouldn't give Sollux a mind fuck, later though.

0-0-0-0

They were quite a ways from where they were earlier, and it was so quiet. So. Fucking. QUIET. Something had to be wrong.

"GUYS, HAVE YOU EVEN FUCKING NOTICED HOW THERE'S NOT A SINGLE FUCKING DRAWING ON THE WALL? NOT EVEN A FUCKING HONK? SOUND STRANGE TO YOU AT ALL?" Karkat said, not bothering to whisper now. Kanaya nodded, a worried and irritated look on her face. "Yes. And, Karkat. Do Keep Your Voice Low. You Never Kno-" Kanaya closed her mouth, eyes suddenly wide. "Shh.." She put her finger up to her lip.

There was an echo. An echo that disturbed the three.

_**"honk, motherfuckers."**_


	3. The Gears Keep Turning

**_A/N : Okay Guys. OH MY GOD. Over 500 views. Within a two to three week period. That's just overwhelming for a new writer like me. Besides, it isn't THAT good, is it? Anyways.. Thanks again. To the story my very lovely readers! Please review so that I know you guys like this, and to those who do review, I give you a virtual cookie. Also, sorry it took so long, and that it's short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I'm just going to say: School is over, so now I can write MORE!_**

* * *

_"honk, motherfuckers."_

Karkat shrieked and fell back onto Sollux, who caught him. Kanaya revved up her chainsaw, which just in time met Gamzee's deuce clubs. Sollux pushed Karkat to the side, knowing he can't do SHIT without his scythe. Not that it would do much, anyways. Gamzee was controversally the strongest fighter in their entire group. Hey, he and Vriska could have killed the Black King all by themselves is it weren't for their previous battles wearing down on them. Hell, Maybe he could have done it himself.

A colorful war broke out infront of Karkat. Gamzee, covered in various bloods, Kanaya, with all of her colorful clothes and her wound from earlier a jade green. Sollux, a red and blue shower of power... "FUCK.." Karkat growled, "LIKE I'M JUST GOING TO STAND BACK AND LET THIS HAPPEN!" He got up, and moved past Sollux, who tried to grab him when he passed. Too bad Gamzee was making him focus on him, otherwise Karkat's ass would have been wooped for running in unarmed._ Too bad_..

Karkat tried to grab Gamzee, to pap him, but.. Well, Kanaya was swinging her Chainsaw at that very moment. As Skaia would have it, he was hit on his thigh. The chainsaw grinded into his skin, causing blood and bone to become visible. Kanaya, as soon as she hit him, pulled back. All of their faces were in shock. A** bright, candy red liquid** flowed from Karkat's now broken and bleeding leg. Karkat fell and gripped his leg, letting out a stream of vulgar curses and some that only he could understand.

Gamzee stared, and looked at Kanaya who was looking between Gamzee and Karkat. It was one of shock. Gamzee swung his club at Kanaya with surprising force, knocking her back falling right onto Sollux. Kanaya's chainsaw flew out of her hands, and clattered across the hallway. Sollux hit his head on the floor, knocking the mustard blooded troll out. Gamzee stepped over Karkat's bleeding and terrified frame, only sparing him an unreadable glance. Kanaya pulled out her fetch modus, but all to late. Gamzee had his foot on her stomach.

"HONK." Gamzee started to spin his deuce club, and looked to her left side, where he had injured her right after he killed Feferi. It had some jade blood stains, which appealed to the Subbjugulator. Kanaya started, "Gamzee, Get Off-" He threw up his deuce club, and hit her bruise. "shut up." Was the only words that escaped his mouth. Kanaya cried out, and tried to hold her side, but Gamzee's foot prevented her from fully covering it with it's new infliction and splotches of blood coming out.

His face quirked into a big smile. He knelt down and poked at her wound. She glared at him, and clawed at his three scratches. He howled, and fell back next to Karkat, who had somehow managed to sit up. Gamzee sat up, ignoring the fact that his moriail was even near him, bleeding out. Or maybe he didn't even notice. He sat up to See Kanaya holding her chainsaw in one hand, her side in the other. He grinned. This was an interesting turn of events.

"Get Up. And Don't Touch Anyone Or Your Deuce Clubs, Gamzee." She stated simply with a tone of pure loathe. He complied, and stood up. Karkat saw that she was moving closer for the kill while he was getting up. Sure, Gamzee was insane and killer, but he was his Moriail if anything at all. "KANAYA! DON'T..DON'T FUCKING KILL HIM.." Gamzee and Kanaya both looked toward the small troll. Kanaya with a look of sorrow, and Gamzee was unreadable, once again.. Especially with that stupid fucking smile on his face. Stupid clown..

Kanaya stood her ground, and looked at Karkat.. She looked like she'd kill Gamzee, which she would, if only it weren't for Alot and his barking-pawed beast eyes. Though, suddenly, some gears started to turn in her head.

The purple troll was** looking at** the mutant red troll's blood.

Gamzee was **blocking Karkat**.

Karkat was behind Gamzee, away from **safety**.

There's a large hallway connecting to **all parts** of the asteriod from that way.

_The worst thing though, Gamzee seemed to notice this a second before her._


	4. The Running

**I love you all. Why? Because you review and I now have over 1,000 views. Shocking to you, mindblowing to me. Why do you guys like this so much? I'm not complaining, though. Infact, I'm quiet enthralled. That's why I'm going to try to update this as fast as I can. Because you guys really make me happy when you read it, review, favorite, like, any of those miraculous things. That's what really gets me. That you guys are so nice. Please review, PM me if you have ideas or want something to happen, and I'll get back to you folks on that. Also, I'm going to be having surgery tomorrow, so I have no idea what will happen and how soon the next chapter is coming... I'm scared guys, so wish me luck. Again, thanks for Reviewing, and reading!~**

* * *

One moment Karkat was on the floor in pain, the next moment in a clown's arms, being carried in a very painful manner. As in over the shoulder with Gamzee's hand on his wound, and touching his exposed, broken bone. Which hurt like hell. Not only that, but his blood, his mutant red blood, was pouring out like fireworks on the fourth of July. Add the fact that your best friend, who is also your love, happens to be a mirthful messaih going crazy on a killing spree...That also draws on the walls with your friend's blood, and would probably be delighted to use his disgusting blood to paint too.

_Welcome to the Veil._

Gamzee was running insanely fast for having such a lanky figure, not to mention carrying Karkat. He may be small, but that still means more weight. Though, he was becoming lighter. His blood wouldn't stop, and how Gamzee was running could only make him bleed more. Kanaya chased him as far as she could, but soon, she couldn't keep up with her wound baring her down. She could only possibly get Sollux and hope Vriska is well so that they'll be more likely to survive against this clown terror. She hauled herself back to Sollux, to find him beginning to wake up.

"Kanaya..What the 2hiit happened? There'2 red everywhere. Where'2 KK?...Oh my fuckiing Gog you're bleediing.." Sollux sat up, still a bit drowsy, but wishing for anything but sleep. Kanaya sat down, wincing as she moved her side... How was she going to tell Sollux what just happened.. How.. "Well, How Do I Put This? I Was Fighting Gamzee, Only Briefly Though. I Have To Say He Is Stronger Than One Would Suppose From His Lanky Figure. Oh, Before I Start Rambling.. Karkat Tried To Stop Us From Fighting By Going To Pap Gamzee. But.. He Got In The Way Of My Chainsaw.." Sollux raised his eyebrows, "Uh-huh.. Go on, then."

"As You Can Tell, The Red Here Is Blood.. To Be Specific, Though, It Is Karkat's..Strange.. Blood." Sollux looked around, seeing the blood puddle on the ground, and rubbing his temples. "II 2ee... Get the fuck on wiith iit. The longer iit take2 two tell me, the more liikely KK ii2 2crewed." Kanaya closed her eyes.. She doubted that. "Actually, The Moment Gamzee Saw Karkat's Blood, I Could Sense That He Wasn't Playing. Just Intuition, Though, But I Believe He Was In His Own Way Protecting Karkat." Sollux nodded. "So, He Attacked, And From There On, He Made My Wound From A Few Days Ago Worse.."

Sollux groaned, "2o, Kan. Where the fuck ii2 KK?" She tapped her fingers together, "I Had Gamzee In A Place Where He Could Be Killed, But Karkat Told Me Not To Kill Him. Because Of This, Gamzee Realised He Was Closer To Karkat Than I Was.." She trailed off. "He wa2 trollnapped." Kanaya nodded, and coughed. She spat up some jade blood. Sollux facepalmed, "And you're iin no fuckiing condiitiion two go after them. I just hope KK can la2t agaiin2t Gamzee.. Be2iide2, we can 2ave the matriiorb-thiing whiile Gamzee ii2 dii2tracted by KK."

Kanaya chuckled, "You Are A Mean Troll. But, That Is True. We Get The Orb, Then Karkat. And See If Vriska Can Help, If We Can Find Her." Sollux nodded, "Thii2 ii2 a fucked up plan, but we came up wiith iit. 2o, we mu2t be fucked up." Sollux let out an apathetic sigh, but smirked afterwards.

* * *

Gamzee soon began to notice Karka wasn't screaming or yelling anymore. Nor was he all up and struggling like a normal lowblood... Then again, he was a mutant blood.. He pulled Karkat off of his shoulder, and held him bridal style to see him clearer. Karkat was concious, but barely. Gotta motherfucking say, though, he was motherfucking cute when he was in pain and terror. "hey motherfucking BEST FRIEND. you all up and MOTHERFUCKING WANTING TO GET SOME MIRTHFUL Z'S?" Karkat groaned in reply, the blood loss too great for him to really care about what he said.

"i'll all up and MOTHERFUCKING TAKE THAT AS A MOTHERFUCKING yes. WANT ME TO MOTHERFUCKING SING you a lullaby? HONK." Karkat opened his eyes to look at Gamzee in the face. He was smiling, and still walking to where ever the fuck they were going. "GA..GAMZEE..WHAT.." Karkat was cut off at his question by Gamzee beginning to butcher a song. "hush little karkles DON'T SAY A WORD..gamzee is here with you now." Karkat felt lightheaded, and closed his eyes. Fucking lullabies...

"I KNOW YOU'LL WAKE AND SCREAM, but have no fear, I'M HERE WITH YOU NOW. i'll never ever LET ANY MOTHERFUCKER TOUCH YOU NOW. because you're my little MOTHERFUCKING MIRACLE..sleep well, karkles... YOU'LL NEED IT." Karkat was highly disturbed, but couldn't stop himself from drifting off into sleep. He also had a dream..

**X-X-X-X**

Karkat was in red wheelchair, rolling down a long, dark hallway. It wasn't nessecarily scary.. In fact, it was actually was a warmth that was foreign to him, and he felt at ease. He started to look at the walls, and saw drawings of his friends hanging out, being happy. He chuckled, and smiled. They were happy, alive and well.. Soon, after a while of nothing but pictures, he saw some of his friends come from behind him, and start talking. They were acting normally, treating each other as if they were **alive**, and on good terms.. Which they hardly ever were.. But only sometimes did they have their moments.

He saw Tavros walking, thanking Equius for his legs. Aradia, Feferi, Sollux, and Eridan all bugging each other about quardrants. Nepeta hopped up behind Equius, and hugged him. Terezi was poking Vriska and Kanaya, cackling at their reactions. He felt as if they were all having a good time, and it made him actually feel like he did something fucking right for once. Though, something was bothering him...

Someone was_ missing._

He looked to the sides, only to no avail to see his clown friend. He began to ask Tavros, when a hand on his shoulder silenced him. A clawed hand was pushing the wheel chair, and the owner of the hand happened to be a sopored clown. He was smiling down at him with a dazzed look. Karkat felt so relieved, and leaned back into the wheel chair.. Everyone... EVERYTHING is fine. Nothing is bad.. His friends are here, chilling out, his moriail- maybe even matesprit, was sane.

But..._ Why_ was Karkat in a wheel chair?...

Everything changed. His friends, the ones that were dead, fell to the ground, their bodies bearing the wounds of which they died by. The ones that were alive, as in Kanaya, Sollux, and Vriska, disappeared shouting Karkat's name in worry, shock, or terror. The last one... Gamzee, was still holding the wheelchair, but instead of walking down the once-comforting hall, was speeding down a hall full of his "Wicked Pictures". He was smiling, and spouting things that would have made any mentally stable human being break down into a fit of rage and insanity.

Then again, Gamzee is the Bard of Rage.

**X-X-X-X**

Karkat woke up, not with a jolt, but sweating and a few tears sliding out of his eyes. Shit, that was fucking eriee.. He felt so warm, and he couldn't help but feel safe, even after a dream like that. He just laid there.**. Warm.. Safe..**. Wrapped in someone's firm grip...

WAIT... Firm grip?

His leg started to hurt,bringing him fully out of his sleepy state. He listened.

He heard his own heartbeat... And someone else's.. Their breathing.. Their humming..

**Gamzee's humming.**


	5. Damned Bleeding

_**...Over...1,500... Views... I.. I don't know what to say. You guy are amazing.. Please review. I'm geting over my leg surgery, so I hope it doesn't bother my mind while writing. Hope this is okay for you guys.. Who reads these anyways? Pffftt...**_

* * *

Karkat blunk, holding in his scream. A scream of pain, and of fear. His leg was throbbing, and he was so lightheaded. Gamzee's grip on him was so firm, tight, and warm.. But his hands.. His fucking hands were covered in blood of greens, blues, and purples.. Some of his stupid fucking clown makeup.. He wanted to squirm away, to abscond, flee, whatever the hell you'd want to call it, and the the hell out of there! But.. HE CAN'T.

Gamzee sat up, and started to pet Karkat's face, "shoosh, motherfucker. IT'S ALL MOTHERFUCKING chill now." Karkat stared at him, using his fucking moriailing techniques. Karkat spoke, hoping his voice wouldn't crack, "GAMZEE..WHY..WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE?" Gamzee smiled darkly, and put his hand on Karkat's wound, and poked at it, causing Karkat start to whimper and wriggle in pain. "hmmm, LET ME MOTHERFUCKING think... KANAYA MOTHERFUCKING CHAINSAWED YOUR MOTHERFUCKING LEG... and i all up and motherfucking saved you LIKE A MORIAIL MOTHERFUCKING SHOULD."

Saved?..Saved? Karkat growled in pain, and in anger- What the literal**_ fuck_ **was Gamzee thinking? He wants to save him from Kanaya and Sollux while he himself is the biggest threat to him physically, mentally, **and** emotionally. It's just not fucking right. Karkat was snapped from ranting in his head, by a sudden release from pain. Karkat looked to the scarred clown, and he wasn't smiling anymore...That couldn't be a good fucking sign.

"you look all up and MOTHERFUCKING ANGRY, BROTHER. did you want TO MOTHERFUCKING DIE AND LET THE MOTHERFUCKING WALLS BE PAINTED? painted with your motherfucking MIRACULOUS BLOOD?" Gamzee grabbed Karkat's collar, and shoved him down into the horns. Karkat let out a yelp of pain and surprise, instinctively grabbing Gamzee's blood-caked hands. Gamzee sat ontop of the angry troll and glared down at him. How DARE Karkat not even motherfucking thank Gamzee? It's not how a lowblood _should_ be.

"G-GAMZEE..FUCK..GET OFF...DAMMIT.." Gamzee smiled at him. "brother, you should motherfucking learn to say thank you." Gamzee pulled himself off of him, and poked at Karkat's wound again, getting blood on his fingers. "YOU KNOW.. this is a motherfucking mirthful way to paint. KEEPING MY MOTHERFUCKING BEST BRO WITH ME. maybe even more than bros... AND BEING ABLE TO MOTHERFUCKING PAINT THE PICTURES WITH HIS BLOOD!" Gamzee started laughing, a few honks hiding in his bloodthirsty cackle.

He stood up, and started to draw on the wall. Karkat, on the other hand, was staring at Gamzee's back. He could almost mistake him for his old, sweet, fucking clowny Gamzee. If only he wasn't covered in his friend's blood, and wasn't drawing with his awful blood.** If fucking only**. Karkat looked at his leg, and gingerly started to push the sides together, hoping that it'd heal together. It was NOT easy. It hurt like a fucking shit ton of..Of..Well, a bunch of torn meat and shattered bone being forced back into place. Exactly what it was.

After a few minutes, though, Gamzee came back for more. Of course, he noticed that Karkat was trying to close the wound. Isn't that dandy? He's fucking trying to close the wound. But the Mirthful messiah understood, and knelt down to help his 'friend'. Karkat was, once again, surprised. Was this some sort of human birthday party with all of the surprises he was getting? Then again, Gamzee is capricious. Unpredictable. After a bit, Gamzee told Karkat to stay put. He was going to go get some "motherfucking miraculous SUPPLIES TO MOTHERFUCKING HELP YOU OUT." ..Karkat could only hope it wasn't anyone's head.

Besides, it's not like Karkat could move or anything. He has a broken thigh bone. It's also still stinging like fuck from Gamzee's and his experimenting to close it up...Gamzee was so close to Karkat then.. He was war-

What the fuck is that troll thinking?

Stupid troll hormones...

He leaned back in the horn pile, trying to think about his situation. He didn't want to take his chances and run. There were several factors going against him. One, he could run into a certain warm clown. Two, he could open up his moderately closed injury. Three, his blood would lead a trail to his hiding spot. Four..Gamzee could actually bring something helpful and quite possibly something to stop his slowed bleeding. Five, what the fuck would he say if he ran into Kanaya and Sollux, "HI FUCKASSES, I JUST RAN FROM GAMZEE, AND HE HAD A FUCKING CREEPY SPEECH ABOUT PAINTING THE WALLS WITH MY BLOOD, AND ALSO ABOUT BEING-"

Something occurred to Karkat.

Karkat thought back to Gamzee's insane speech... 'thank you..blah blah.. keeping his best bro alive..maybe even more than bros..' Karkat blunk, and facepalmed. No. No, he couldn't let himself think that. What if they had to kill Gamzee? He didn't need Gamzee to be flushed for him.. Or else it'd be mutual.. Dammit, Karkat, you're thinking like that again! "GOGDAMMIT!"

Karkat initiated Facepalm combo x2.


	6. PreviewAN

**A/N: Sorry about this guys... But My computer is a jerk, and turned off on me. And it took BOTH of the two chapters I had down with it. I forgot to save. GO ME! Anyways, that means.. DELAY. Cue my eternal fucking rage. Sorry about this, seriously. I can't tell you how mad I am now. Know what? Call me the Bard of Rage! GAH.. But seriously, sorry. But, I'm not going to leave you with this. I'm going to leave you with a taste of the chapters I'm going to have to rewrite. Here ya' go. Preview. ((Thanks to all of the reviews, and to Invy who got me off my arse to do this. And now sadly, you're going to have to wait longer for ACTUAL CHAPTERS. Sucks for all of us. So, Thank Invy, for making me do this.))...((Also pm me some ideas, since my next chapters have to be rewritten.))**

* * *

_[S] Reader== Read the Above to know why this is so Short._

* * *

"FUCK! GAMZEE! WHAT IN SKAIA ARE YOU DOING?" Karkat pulled himself back using his hands, crawling away from Gamzee, who was covered in fresh blood.

"something i've always wanted TO MOTHERFUCKING DO. i never got the MOTHERFUCKING CHANCE TO DO THIS, SO I'M TAKING IT NOW, MOTHERFUCKER!" Gamzee walked toward Karkat, setting a slow, deliberate, terrifying pace towards Karkat. A smile only befitting of Gamzee and the Grand High Blood carved itself into his face. He tossed down something at Karkat, who flinched and looked away. What ever the fuck it was, it was wet..And it stunk of blood.

He turned his head to see the head of Terezi. Her classic smile, no longer lingering on her lips. It..It was horrible.. She.. Her face was bruised horribly, and it was obvious that her skull was crushed. Reason being is that she had a huge fucking dent in her head. Her eyes, so red, held no trace of her glasses. Well, obviously, because Gamzee was wearing them. Like he was also wearing Eridan's Cape, Feferi's crown, Nepeta's hat, Equius's Sunglasses over the little Cat eyes, and Tavros's jacket. All of his "trophies". All of them, covered in the blood of their previous owner.

Karkat let Terezi's head roll out of his arms.


	7. 1 Half of Life

Karkat groaned, looking around. Where the fuck was Gamzee? He'd been gone for...Gog knows how fucking long! Karkat shifted, having trying to ignore the stinging pain in his leg. Since it was basically screwed with, and in an less than prestine condition, it throbbed a lot more with a stinging venegence. He sat up, huffing at the hair sticking to his forehead. "GOG FUCKING DAMN. WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? WHERE ARE THE OTHERS? WHY AM I EVEN FUCKING TALKING TO MYSEF? I'M GOING INSANE TOO, JUST LIKE THAT FUCKASS CRAZY CLOWN." Karkat facepalmed, and shook his head. "FUCK. THIS. SHIT."

* * *

Kanaya nodded at Sollux, who walked out slowly, checking the area. Clear of any clown trolls. Sollux ran into the dark room, trying his best to ignore the writing on the wall. Karkat had to be here somewhere. Kanaya came behind him, and gestured for someone behind her to come along. And so, the spider troll emerged, completely calm, and not even trying to hide herself. She could easily take down Gamzee if she wanted too. Then again, she hasn't seen him yet.

"Puh-leeeeeeeease, Gamzee can't 8e that 8ad. I mean, you 8ll are incredi8ly weak." She sighed, and walked ahead of Sollux. "Where is our little leader then?" She looked around the room, and looked at Kanaya, who was checking out her matriorb. Sollux groaned and shot a glare at Vriska, who he was forced to be near. "2hut up, okay? He'2 2omewhere around here."

Kanaya walked infront of the two, poking both of their heads, "Shoosh Now. I Think I Heard Something. Be Careful." Kanaya silently pulled ot her chainsaw, and eyed around them. Sollux nodded, and his hands and eyes glew both red and blue. Vriska smirked, and pulled out her dice, ready to take him on.

That's when they heard a voice.

"FUCK. THIS. SHIT."

They opened a door to a room, at the far end of the hall. The others were vacant, so this one has got to have Karkat hidden away in here. So, they silently opened the door, and looked to the sides to be cautious. Sollux walked into the room, searching, ignoring Kanaya's bagdering to get him to stay low. If Gamzee were here, he'd already have his head. So, Sollux looked to the sides, and saw a trail of dried red... And red on the wall...Were... They too late?

"FUCKING LEG, BEING FUCKING INJURED. I SHOULD JUST FUCKING CUT IT OFF. YEAh, THAT'D BE A FUCKING INGENUIS HUMAN THING TO DO."

Sollux ran farther into the room, and lifted Karkat off of the horn pile with his powers. And let's just say, Karkat was not amused. "OH FUCKING SHIT! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! PUT ME- OWW! YOU NOOKSUCKING-SOLLUX?.. KANAYA? *VRISKA?*" Kanaya walked over, and put a finger to his mouth, smiling softly. He's okay.. Vriska strolled over, chuckling. "Found y8u, K8rkat. :::;)"

So, thus Karkat had one of the most fucking wicked expressions ever seen on a cute motherfucker. Wait, Why is this being narrated by Gamzee? Simple. He watched it all. But he's not moving. Not quite yet. Anyways, to the other trolls after that fan-killing line.

Sollux held Karkat in the air with his powers so that Karkat didn't have to move. He half wanted to drop him, but Kanaya would have killed him. Well, not killed him, but rather torture him. Vriska walked ahead of the others, being a little too cocky for her own good. But, she wasn't too terribly confident. She wasn't talking too much, keeping the only sounds between all of them when they were in a safe place.

* * *

After a while, Karkat began to think to himself...To Karkat's dismay, his thinkpan had a thought. A thought that said, "Am I just a prize or someshit? Going from them, to Gamzee, back to them?.. Honestly, I don't know which would be fucking worse." He laid his head back, and closed his eyes. Vriska noticed this, smirked, and slowed down. "Hey Kaaaaaaaarkat! Sleepy already?"

Karkat groaned, "FUCK OFF, LET ME FUCKING REST, YOU NOOKSUCKING SPIDER FREAK." Vriska chuckled, and shook her head, pausing behind the group to stretch. It's nice to see some idiots weren't dead. Yet, anyways. You certainly won't be one of them. Nope, not at all.

"let the motherfucker sleep." A hand went over her mouth, and yanked her back. She clawed at her attacker's hands, but his grip only tightened. They also dug their claws into her throat, making her hiss out in pain. She pulled her hands up, trying to stop him. But, he was already pulling his claws across her throat, effectivly slitting her throat. He slides her down onto the floor silently, and smiles.

Gamzee Makara was stalking the last three normal fuckers on this hunk of doomed rock.

And he** wanted payback** for them taking Karkat.


	8. Well, Fuck

A/N: The support makes me love you all, and every review makes me really happy. Every view makes me feel enthusiastic. Though, I NEED your guys' thoughts on this.. Tentabugle or human?.. Do both genders have nooks an bulges or no? Are the nooks impregnable? I NEED ANNSSWEERRSSS...

* * *

**Stairs**. Those things, are fan-_FUCKING_-tastic. Yeah, no, seriously. They are. Well, the are easy to go up... Not going down though. Want to know why? You fall down them. A lot. Even if you are warned, dog.

Yet, Kanaya turned around, suddenly curious as to why Vriska had stopped talking all of a sudden. When she turned, she saw Vriska's body and gasped, stumbling a bit. Poor her.. She was so surprised, she forgot there were stairs behind her. She fell down, making Sollux reach for her by pure instinct. But, he was also curious at the exact same time as diving at it. He turned to look, and stumbled... Falling down the stairs.

God.. It.. It just** KEEPS**. HAPPENING.

Sadly, Karkat fell flat on his back afterwards. "FUCK!" He groaned, and rolled onto his side. He had been asleep! What the fuck made them drop him out his actually peaceful sleep? He opened his eyes, that he had unknowingly clenched when he landed, and noticed things were blurry. He blunk a few times, seeing nothing. He pushed himself up so he could see what just fucking happened.

Well. There's one thing answered. Stairs. "I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KNOWN. DAMMIT..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in frustration. He pulled his hand away, and looked down the stairs. Kanaya and Sollux were at the fucking bottom of the gogdamned stairs. Karkat facepalmed, and rolled his eyes. They just had to keep messing up somehow. Not like he hasn't, but still. It'd be better if he was the only one fucking shit up.

Wait a nooksucking minute.

Where's Vriska?

He looked around, noticing the Spider girl gone. "DON'T TELL ME SHE FUCKING TRIPPED THEM AND RAN OFF. THIS IS NO FUCKING TIME FOR BULLSHIT WRIGGLER ACTS." he said outloud, calling to her. For reasons unknown to him, she was not responding. He shook his head, and pulled himself to the wall so he could lean against it. He propped his head back, and stared at the ceiling.

**_honk._**

What was that?

_**HONK.**_

Oh shit.

Karkat looked around frantically, searching for that certain clown. His honking sounded.. almost fucking giddy...He pulled himself away from the wall, and slid himself in the oppisite direction of the stairs. By doing this..He saw Vriska's body. Let's just say his scream is louder than his yelling. By the red miles. You can't escape the miles, nor can you escape his scream. He stopped moving, and sat there, covering his head. Gamzee was probably watching.. Waiting.. Oh gog, why'd he leave Kanaya and Sollux down there all alone?

Then there was another honk. And another..And another.. Slowy and progressively getting louder.. Taunting Karkat to run, to move away, so Gamzee could play with him. Cat and mouse. Another play thing in his Dark Carnival. Karkat won't play that game though. His life is not a game. He won't let himself just fucking die in the arms of some damned clown party antics, and become paint for a mural on the wall that will eventually fade the fuck away.

At least, that's what he though, when Gamzee appeared right next to him.. Karkat's eyes widened, and he nearly fell back.

"FUCK! GAMZEE! WHAT IN SKAIA ARE YOU DOING?" Karkat pulled himself back using his hands, crawling away from Gamzee, who was covered in fresh blood.

"something i've always wanted TO MOTHERFUCKING DO. i never got the MOTHERFUCKING CHANCE TO DO THIS, SO I'M TAKING IT NOW, MOTHERFUCKER!" Gamzee walked toward Karkat, setting a slow, deliberate, terrifying pace towards Karkat. A smile only befitting of Gamzee and the Grand High Blood carved itself into his face. He tossed down something at Karkat, who flinched and looked away. What ever the fuck it was, it was wet..And it stunk of blood.

He turned his head to see the head of Terezi. Her classic smile, no longer lingering on her lips. It..It was horrible.. She.. Her face was bruised horribly, and it was obvious that her skull was crushed. Reason being is that she had a huge fucking dent in her head. Her eyes, so red, held no trace of her glasses. Well, obviously, because Gamzee was wearing them. Like he was also wearing Eridan's Cape, Feferi's crown, Nepeta's hat, Equius's Sunglasses over the little Cat eyes, and Tavros's jacket. All of his "trophies". All of them, covered in the blood of their previous owner.

Karkat let Terezi's head roll out of his arms. He let out a sound that may have been a whimper or a hiss, but it reached deaf ears.

Gamzee leaned down, and was face to face with Karkat, smiling deviously "now..why'd you have to motherfucking runaway?"

Karkat shuddered and stared straight into Gamzee's eyes. What.. What the fuck does he say?.. Oh gog, you don't even know how scared Karkat was. "WELL MOTHERFUCKER? ANSWER ME." Karkat flinched and swallowed. He opened his mouth, trying to find to find words. He couldn't talk.

He couldn't talk because something prevented him to.

It just so happened to be Gamzee's rough, warm lips.


	9. Holy Fucking Shit

**Okay. I'm really bad at keeping up on this. I got High School coming up, Homestuck shipping Olympics, a new kitten named Nepeta, chores, and the fact that writer's block tends to hit me when I need to get stuff done. Sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS: GORE. **_

* * *

Gamzee pulled back and grabbed Karkat's neck, smiling darkly. Karkat was absolutely terrified, to the very extent of trembling everywhere. "GA-GAMZEE!" Karkat coughed out, eyes wide. Though, if he weren't terrified, he'd be a complete treat for Terezi's nose, face being a bright red flush. Gamzee tweaked his hand a little bit, and cut off his airflow. He pulled him away from the wall and started walking toward Vriska's body. Karkat flailed, and tugged at his ever tightening hand.

Gamzee grabbed Vriska by the hair and dragged her a distance from the other trolls. He didn't want them to wake up and intrude on his fun, after all. He loosened his grip on Karkat's neck only slightly to let him breath, and keep him awake. Gamzee wanted his reaction. He so desperately wanted to know how this motherfucking miracle would go down with his motherfucking bro. Of course, he was muttering to himself during this, laughing at his own wicked jokes about it. This didn't ease up Karkat's fear, nor insidious feeling of dread crawling up his spine with prickly fingers of lost hope.

So, as seconds wore on, it was hard for Karkat to decipher his words. Only a few like, "Miracles, mural of ..something, Stay awake Karbro, and This is my motherfucking master piece." It was rather tiring to keep up with his words and stay conscious, so Karkat kept himself up by clenching tightly to his hands. What the fuck is Gamzee doing with him, and why is he dragging Vriska along?

* * *

Gamzee slung his little "Miracle" down on the floor, in a new room, darker than Karkat and the other trolls would be used to. Unless, of course, one had been there and gotten used to it. A certain clown had, though, much to Karkat's dismay, gotten used to it. The subbjuggulator's eyes glowed red and purple in the dark, as they seem to scan over a nearby wall. They bobbed up and down, like he was nodding. But Karkat didn't notice most of this- He was too busy catching his breath and passing out. If he did, what chance would he have? Then again, he barely had one right now.

Karkat breathed in deeply, and sighed it out, looking around for the glowing ey- "HOLYFUCKINGSHIT!" Karkat stumbled back, and stare directly into said eyes he was looking for. They blank after a second, and Karkat could make out a sharp-toothed grin on the troll in front of his face. "come on, karbro. get your motherfucking eye sight on what I made for you, brother." Gamzee grabbed Karkat, and yanked him up, giving Karkat a sharp pain in his leg. Gamzee held Karkat up, keeping him from falling over. "NOW LOOK AT THIS MOTHERFUCKING CANVAS, MOTHERFUCKER. IT'S MOTHERFUCKING BITCHTITS, AND SPECIAL, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Gamzee's voice boomed, causing Karkat to shudder along with a flinch. He looked ahead of him, fearful of what he may see. The sense of impending doom took over his body, sending him into a fit of trembling. Gamzee leaned over, ignoring the little spazz Karkat was having, and swiped at a light switch, revealing the room in all of its gorey glory. Blood coated the wall, and dried out bodies of Karkat's deceased friends laid in a single corner. Rainbow intestines were hung over the words that Gamzee had unmistakably written.

Sitting in front of the wall, were each of the decapitated heads of his friends. Some were rotting, and some weren't. They were all in a mix of terror and forced smiles on their battered and bloody faces. A few of them, like Nepeta, had their jaws broken, giving her an awkward smile. Even Tavros was smiling, albit a little shyly, as if he were alive.. But no. The bloody, grinning faces upon decapitated heads were not alive.. Just dead.

The letters, each a different color, in no set pattern, would at first seem appealing to the eye. Then you'd look closer. Notice a certain smell that would normally follow a killer. See wet spots here and there, while the parts dried were utterly disgusting. The intestines hung neatly above the gory words, blood leaking down from the top indiscriminately. Some of the dripping blood slid down onto other bloods. Blood that touched someone that was a possible matesprit. Like Feferi and Eridan.. Tavros and Nepeta.. All odd ships, at least. Screwed up ones. Ones that could be something like Karkat and Gamzee's relationship. How are you sure though? Because.

"will you motherfucking be

MY MOTHERFUCKING MATESPIRT?  
:o)"

The wall, that was covered in all of his friends liquid remains and streamers made from their guts, asked him. To be Gamzee's fucking matesprit.

"WHAT... THE.. FUCK.." Karkat gagged, and he snapped his head all around, eyes gaping at every little detail. He fell back, falling out a confused Gamzee's arms. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING GAMZEE? THAT.. THAT THIS.. WOULD FUCKING CONVINCE ME TO... FUCK! GOG FUCKING DAMMIT!" Karkat hit the floor, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Gamzee looked at Karkat, then back to his 'masterpiece'. To him, it was something really endearing and romantic. Something that made him late to giving his bro the bandages, and medical supplies. Which laid in the corner of the room, forgotten... But, he hadn't found Karkat where he left him. He was stolen away. By that Jade, Cerulean and mustard blood..

Wait, that makes perfect sense! He didn't like it, because it didn't have those bastard's blood in it! Duh! "i get what you mean bro. stay here and chill." Gamzee shook his head. How the fuck did he not realize this? "I'LL GET WHAT YOU MOTHERFUCKING WANT." This pretty much left Karkat in a state of utter dismay and confusion. What the fuck is he planning?

Karkat tried to figure it out, soon it leading to Kanaya and Sollux. He already had Vriska- Wait, were is her body, anyways?..

Well, there's one thing Karkat knows for sure. Vriska had godtier, Gamzee was out hunting for two, and the kids were on their way. Tack on the fact Karkat would soon be able to walk, albeit limping insanely, and there is a big possibility that shit will go down.

In which, he knows it begins when he hears Gamzee roaring from outside the door.


	10. Enter: Humans

**Highchool is hell. I don't like Freshman Seminar. Yeah, I'm a freshman. And.. I got a tumblr for you guys to look at, and ask me questions.**  
** redrainofstars. tumblr .com Don't forget to get rid of the spaces.**

* * *

It's been days since Gamzee left. Well, at least one or two. Karkat had of course tried to get out, but low and behold, it was locked. He didn't even know another way out of this factory of shitty drawings and putrid remains. This annoyed Karkat. Want to know how much? More than a human can feel at any given time. The reasons being, his friends' heads were always staring at him, he had time to think about what Gamzee 'proposed', or the smell would just make him want to gag. How did Gamzee stand this? Oh, right. His think pan had a "hole" in it.

Though, during the days, Karkat found a way, albeit shitty, to get around. He had found a worn out robot legs, and managed to get them to form crutches. He did ignore the brown smears on it. He couldn't walk much though, besides from one side of the room to the other. It tired him out, and hurt like hell, but it was improvement, and so much faster than crawling. But, right now, Karkat was laying against the wall, looking away from the heads.

He was looking at his leg. It looked awful. He'd have to ask Kanaya about it later.. If he saw her later. He rolled his head to the side, looking away from the leg, from the thought. Straight into the eyes of the dead friends. He winced, hissing slightly. "FUCK..NO MATTER HOW MUCH I SEE THO-THEIR HEADS, I CAN'T FUCKING STAND IT.." Karkat sighed, and stood. He wasn't going to flip his shit. No, not now. That'll wait till he sees Vriska. Or Kanaya and Sollux. Gamzee. Fuck, if he sees anyone, he's just going to rant his head off.

He chuckled, forming a rant in his head already. He slowly pushed himself up with his uninjured leg, and leaned against the wall. Now, keep in mind he's forcing himself to do this. It doesn't mean he's doing this quickly. Nor slowly, for that matter. He stood up straight for a second without wavering, then leaned wobbled a bit. He put his hand against the wall, and stayed there until he felt solid enough to try to move. Then he did.

He repeats this a few more times, when there's a tapping at the door. Karkat stood still, and stared at the door. He slowly slid himself down, not wanting a certain juggalo to know he could move. That'd probably make him want to confine Karkat even more. Which was not going to fucking happen, according to Karkat.

There was click at the door, and it slowly opened. He saw a shadow on the wall and studied it. There were... No horns? The fuck?

"dude, just open the stupid door." "No, be quiet. You never know who is in there." "iit miight bee kk." "Quiet, All Of You. If It Were Him, Then He'd Have Already Yelled."

Karkat facepalmed. Obviously. "YOU STUPID INCONSIDERATE IGNORAMUSES! GET THE FUCK IN HERE NOW, OR I'LL FUCKING CUT YOU INTO OBLIVION."

The door opened up, and ran in the glowing troll, to check his leg. It did bother her that she chainsawed him, you know. While she was already sucked into that litle wound (pun intended), the others were not, "well, shit. that juggalo is fucking crazy. and he has the shittiest art i've ever seen. worse that sweet bro and hella jeff."

Sollux just stared, and slowly closed his eyes, keeping himself calm. "that ii2 ju2t 2o fuckiing me22ed up. iit'2 unanamou2. we're gettiing you the fuck out of here A2AP." Sollux looked over, and saw Kanaya using her sylph powers to heal up most of Karkat's wound, making it into a deep cut. He screeched, and covered his mouth. He listened for anything to come next, but heard no other noises. "FUCK. TELL ME NEXT TIME WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT." Kanaya chuckled, and hugged Karkat, who was surprised. Obviously.

Karkat paused, and hugged her back. She pulled back after a second, smiled, and held up two fingers. For a second, Karkat was confused but it clicked into place. He held two fingers to complete the diamond. Sollux had his back to the dead, and snickered. Well, that's a good light note. Rose interrupted the pale romantic moment, "We should be leaving soon. By that way, Karkat, I'm Rose, as you know, and that is Dave." She pointed over to Dave who was staring at Terezi's head.

"hey, karkat?" Dave said, behind his stone mask.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, STRIDER?"  
"Is that Terezi?"

Karkat shut up, and let his eyes slowly move to Terezi's head. "..YEAH.." Dave stayed silent for a moment, and turned away from the head. "Let's get out of here. I'm not staying in this fucking place anymore." Dave walked out the door, voice monotone and solid, yet holding many forms of passive malice. Kanaya looked over and nodded to Rose. She followed Dave, probably to calm him down. Kanaya stayed calm, but glared at the wall. Yeah, no way someone was not dying now. Gamzee had killed Terezi, set off Sollux, enraged Kanaya, and ticked off Vriska after injuring her.

Yeah, shit's going down. There's no doubt. Gog dammit. Why can't things be sane in Karkat's life for once?

Oh wait, because life's just mentally insane naturally.


	11. Chats are Scary

**That moment when I update all to fast.. Hmm.. Something's.. Fishy here.. **

**Nah, I just needed something to vent into. And, lucky for you guys, it's this pretty story. And the fact that school is awful. And that I love it when you guys review. Because you guys own my heart. You also keep me from doing... _Bad _things. Do you feel the love? DO YOU FEEL IT PUNK? Ahhahahahahaahaha-Don't sue me.**

* * *

Everyone was walking. Just, walking. No one saying anything, or checking for any honks. No, just walking. It was a rage filled silence. One that was not caused by Karkat for once. One that was caused by their clown friend. It was rather annoying to Karkat, who prefered to be filled in on HOW THE FUCK THE HUMANS GOT THERE. But, he didn't ask.. Noooo, Dave was leading the little pack at the moment, and he was just oozing out hatred and anger. Even though his damned stone cold face only had a crooked eyebrow. He was like this with his bro, but this time, it was against someone who he actually had respect for. Yeah, he actually considered Gamzee pretty cool.

Then he had to go on a killing spree. Fucked up some relationships. Caused new ones. And now had a fuly requited Kissmissetude. One that if one of the black-lovers saw each other, they'd go on an all out strife. One that would no doubt be bloody. Not counting Kanaya and Sollux's disgust with him for even daring to decicrate their friend's bodies like that. It just wan't right. At all. Then Rose's rather blatant annoyance with him, for he was rather.. Volatile, or unpredictable. Which screwed with her Seer powers. Go figure. To top it off, Vriska will no doubt have to make him "Paaaaaaaay!"

'DAMMIT' Karkat thought, "WHY THE FUCK AM I EVEN THINKING THIS? IT'S TRUE BUT.. I SHOULD BE THINKING OF A WAY TO GET EVERYONE OUT OF THIS ALIVE. AND I MEAN EVERYONE.' He gritted his teeth, and bumped into Dave, who didn't budge. He pointed to a room. There was a light on. "we're going in there. get your shits ready, they might be flipped." Dave walked over, and opened the door to a room. The light was from a husktop, sitting next to a pot of boonbucks. With a lot of shitty romcom posters everywhere. Karkat's room.

"SO, NOW I KNOW WHERE THE FUCK WE ARE. AND WHY THE HELL IS MY HUSKTOP FUCKING OPEN?" Karkat moved past Dave, and looked at it. Someone opened up the chat cilent, Pesterchum. Karkat hesitated, when someone pestered him. He sat down, and looked at who it was. It's pretty obvious who is it. Gamzee. Karkat nearly shit his pants, if it weren'r for the fact he hasn't ate in about.. What. A few fucking days? He hesitated, and looked at the others, "WOULDN'T YOU FUCKING KNOW. IT'S GAMZEE."

Daves mouth twitched, but gave no other reaction, besides saying, "Open it now, Vantas." Karkat rolled his eyes, trying to make light of it.. But it didn't work. Yeah, no fucking kidding, trying to make light of a crazy clown that is flushed for you, message you after you were taken away yet again, light? Pfft, that's some kind of joke. Karkat slowly clicked it to see that Gamzee only sent a few sentences. And a little..something..else..

- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 04:20pm -

TC: i'm motherfucking watching you motherfuckers.  
TC: JUST SO YOU MOTHERFUCKING KNOW, MOTHERFUCKER. TC: i'll be appearing when no ones awake motherfucker.  
TC: UNTIL THEY'RE GETTING THEIR MOTHERFUCKING SELVES SLEEP. TC: then you'd better be ready motherfucker. TC: HONK TC: honk :o)

Karkat stared at the screen and hissed. Well, that's not a good thing. Not at all. Not when you'll have to be on night watch sooner or later.

CG: GAMZEE, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE WATCHING? TC: YOU KNOW WHAT I MOTHERFUCKING MEAN.  
TC: you know that i can be right behind you fucking shitbloods and not be motherfucking noticed at all.  
TC: HONK

Karkat's eye twitched, and looked behind him, feeling as if eyes were staring directly into his very being from behind him. Obviously, it was only the wall. And infront of him, only his friends, looking quizically at Karkat, questioning his actions with no words.

CG: OKAY... AS IF THAT WASN'T CREEPY ENOUGH. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, THEN?  
CG: AND DON'T EVEN SAY SOMETHING IMPOSSIBLE. SERIOUSLY, I'M SURE WE'D NOTICE YOU IF YOU WERE RIGHT NEXT TO US.  
TC: heh heh.  
CG: DON'T EVEN FUCKING DO THAT. NO. TC: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. CG: DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING SAY.  
TC: what do you think i'm going to say motherfucker?  
TC: THAT I ALREADY HAVE MOTHERFUCKING DONE THAT?  
CG: YES, FUCK, YES THAT.  
TC: well i motherfucking have. :o)  
CG: DAMMIT, GAMZEE.  
TC: OH BY THE MOTHERFUCKING WAY.  
TC: call me high beloved.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK?  
TC: IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING JOKE BROTHER.  
CG: I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO.. AH, FUCK TC: just motherfucking gamgam then.

Karkat facedesked.

CG: hgtjyghjt TC: WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?  
CG: NOTHING, JUST THE EPITOME OF MY FUCKING IGNORANCE ABOUT EVERYTHING.  
TC: so you've been kicking the wicked ignorance on this shit too, brother?  
TC: MOTHERFUCKING SLAUGHTERING IT?  
CG: NOPE. NOPE. DON'T EVEN FUCKING START THAT. I WILL WALK THE FUCK AWAY FROM HUSKTOP, AND LAY IN MY RECOOPERCOON. CG: LOOK, IT'S RIGHT FUCKING THERE. DON'T EVEN FUCKING MAKE ME JUST HIDE AWAY THERE, AND NEVER FUCKING COME OUT.  
TC: do that, and everyone not in the motherfucking recoopercoon is motherfucking dead.  
CG: DAMMIT. FUCK THAT.

Gamzee wasn't as terrifying as he was in person over the computer. That being said, he was still pretty fucking terrifying.

TC: WHY THE MOTHERFUCK TC: are you so motherfucking set on keeping them alive?  
TC: THEY'VE BARELY DONE MOTHERFUCKING ANYTHING FOR YOU.  
TC: while i've spent hours TC: UPON MOTHERFUCKING HOURS TC: doing motherfucking things for you.

"FUCK, HE'S RANTING." Karkat breathed out, rather annoyed that everyone was..  
Wait, where is everyone..  
Aww, fuck.

CG: OKAY, WHILE THAT'S FUCKING SWELL AND ALL, I JUST LOST THE OTHERS.  
CG: AND I PROBABLY SHOULDN'T HAVE TYPED THAT.  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: GAMZEE, ARE YOU FUCKING THERE, DAMMIT?  
CG: OH MY FUCKING GOG, YOU JUST DID NOT LEAVE DID YOU?

- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 04:35pm -

CG: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCC KKK YYYOOOOUUUUUUUU.

Karkat clicked out of pester chum.

"FUCK." Time to put that never-coming-out-of-the-recoopercoon idea into plan. The others were in a group, had a time player, had a Seer that could lead them away from Gamzee, Slyph to heal, a pisonic, and obviously numbers. While, Karkat on the other hand, was the second shortest troll-wait, take that back, IS the shortest troll, not even near godtier, weaponless, and.. For obvious reasons, probably Gamzee's current target.

Yeah, hiding in that recoopercoon seems like a dandy idea. Just go to block out the top with the stupid pot of boonbucks.

In which, Karkat did so. After he undressed to sleep, of course. He hasn't sleep in days afterall. Why the fuck not now if he was being stalked by the clown?

Yeah, he didn't sleep. At all.


	12. Dreams are comforting

_**Woohoo, another update. I'v been out of sorts lately, and I think writing this is a good thing to keep me into things. So. Uh. Yeah.. If you want, come follow me on tumblr. My URL is redrainofstars. tumblr. com .No spaces. I don't do much on there, due to the fact I don't really have much to do. Ask me about the story, give suggestions, ask things about me, etc. I'm open to anything. Oh, and if you do follow me already, then ask me something so I know you read my story. That way I can love you. I do a few pieces of art. They'll suck until I get my scanner and stuff. So, uh, I guess see you guys there.. Maybe..**_

* * *

**Want my tumblr? Read the above. BTW, NEXT CHAPTER HAS RAPE. ARE YOU GUYS -EXCIT-ED? I'm not. I'll just turn red while writing it. Anyways, to the story. **

* * *

Karkat sighed. Okay. So... He's been left alone a lot. Seems to be a pattern. Let's hope that doesn't happen again any fucking time soon, again. Dave and the others came back, apparently curious about a stray honk. Karkat had barely peeked out of his coon to know this. He reached up and scratched his chin, leaning back into the slime. It was a welcome feeling, compared to all of the shit he's been going through the last few weeks or so. The others were in the room, talking. Softly, mindful for Karkat's sake. Kanaya figured he'd had a lot on his mind, and all. Plus, he had figured out what she ment by the diamond thing too fast.

He'd normally ask "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK OF THE EVER-LOVING VEIL ARE YOU DOING?" ..Or something along those lines. Karkat.. had been thinking over his feelings appearently, and knowing that instantly set off an alarm. Showing an emotion other than rage.. Was odd. That is what he was like a lot of the times, mad and yelling. Not all of the time, but most of it. So, she knew that every single little thing was going to trouble him, and so on. Maybe she should practice her human sarcasm, and get tips from Rose since she's here now..

But now's not the time. She's on night watch, once again.

* * *

**X-X-X-X**

Karkat sighed, and was taping his fingers down on the keyboard. His face quirked into a frown. These humans were so fucking stupid. Especially that John one. He was so fucking annoying. Karkat shook his head, and growled. He was getting even more anoyed. He stood up, and walked away from the computer, knowing he could go fuck someone else's time instead of fuming at his computer while John put the bunny back into the box.

Hell fucking no was he going to watch that.

He stepped onto the transportilizer and stood there for a moment, looking at all of the transportilizers circling him. He wasn't going to go bug the trolls he hated- that'd piss him off more. Kanaya was on option- Wait, no.. She was talking to the Rose human. Damn. Terezi was talking to Dave, or playing court with her scalemates. Those suckers were hanging everywhere in her room. A lot of the others he didn't really feel like talking to, or dealing with their shit. Maybe Gamzee was fucked up on a pan of pie.

Sounds like a fucking plan. Go annoy the sopored juggalo. And Karkat did.

He walked over to the floating Capricorn symbol, and stepped on it, disappearing. A very short moment later, he was standing in Gamzee's room. Karkat walked forward, and took a quick glance around and noticed that Gamzee had his face covered in pie, and snoring loudly. "IDIOT." Karkat mumbled, and looked around.. Maybe cleaning up this shit would do him some good. He could fling shit into a disposal thing, and do something productive while the asshole sleeps.

Sounds legit. So, he started picking up a hell ton of faygo bottles, and empty pie tins. So, apparently this fucktard couldn't even pick up after himself. That was just fucking pitiful. Platonically. Yeah, platonically. He finished up pretty quickly, and looked around, double checking. Karkat noticed scratches and stains on the wall.. They were pretty low, so it must've been made when he was sleeping or something. Thinking of which, wasn't there something like that around at his old hive?

Karkat went over to one, and inspected it. The stains were sopor, definately. Maybe some grub sauce, too. Small drawind around the scratches, as if to make them less threatening. Well, fuck, Gamzee must know he claws in his sleep. The juggalo actually tries to cover it up when it's natural too. Almost all of the trolls do that.

Karkat paused, and went back, imagining the very first, and last time Karkat had ever gotten to go to Gamzee's hive. He never went again because it was a dump, and it took too fucking long to get there. Plus too many dangers, like the hostile seadwellers. But when he did, he obviously noticed there were a fuckton of claw marks, colors around the bottom of the walls, and stains. They weren't that big of marks, so they must've been made when he was younger, a wriggler or grub maybe. The colors, though, might've been grub sauce or blood.

Stupid seadweller's blood around the bottom. It's why you should never attempt to attack Gamzee.

That's just suicide. Karkat knew this even before they started the game.

Yeah, so now, Karkat's damn sure he pities this idiot. Platonically. I mean, the idiot tries to cover up shit his past. Just like how he pretends he's not lonely without his lusus around. Or how he acts like an idiot. Karkat could see right through him.

That's how if was platonic.. But.. How'd it turn red? He... Can't remember, actually.

That's when Karkat woke up to a scream.

* * *

**_I can't believe I'm doing this to you all._**


	13. 13 is Bad luck

_**Sorry about this taking so long to write. Several things happened. One: I got hacked by a friend who's an asshat. Two: Someone I know, a father figure, died. He was someone I trusted, and knew had my back. He had it at one point in my life when I was bullied. So, I'm kind of torn up about it. Also, school projects. I had originally intended to post this a few days to a week after the last chapter. But I've been busy for so long. Plus, the moment I get home from school I try to sleep.. But I always have nightmares. Anyone know how to stop having nightmares? Seriously, it's keeping me from getting good sleep. But, anyways, I hope this chapter will be a good apology. Or something. Plus I'll be posting a oneshot for some extra too.**_

* * *

Karkat shot up, and listened. It was quiet. So fucking quiet. He slowly pushed off the pot of boonbucks, peeking out. No one was there. But the room was a mess. How the fuck did he sleep through this? He slowly pulled himself out of the pod, and slide himself out, looking around cautiously. He stepped out, and onto an unfinished dress. "HOLY.. FUCK.." He breathed it out slowly, trying to maintain his shit. He looked at himself and frowned. When was the last time he had an abulation? And something that doesn't include clowns, death, or stupid shenanigans? Only Gog knows. Wait, why the hell did he even think of taking a 'shower'?

Because he stinks. Meaning that, to certain trolls, he'd probably be more noticeable Which wasn't a good thing. At all. Good thing they were in Karkat's respite block, or he'd flip his shit. He didn't see any blood, and it was probably them over reacting to a random honk or something. That's what happens when you're out for revenge, or drenched in hate.

Fuck, Gamzee, your Caliginous Quadrant must be fucking whored out. Or.. Something.

Anyways, Karkat sighed, and debated mentally.. Go into the shower, or put some clothes on with the slime on his clothes? 'Ugh, gogdammit. Just go take a quick shower.. I don't even know where the others are even AT. Besides, they'll be back sometime soon or some shit. They always came back and all. He sighed softly, and looked trough his sylladex, quickly grabbing a pair of clothes. He walked into the shower, and turned on the water. He watched for a moment, and stepped in. He relaxed for a second before fulling stepping in.

'Fuck, it's been too fucking long since I've done this.' Karkat quickly wiped himself off, and did a quick peek outside the door. They're still not there. Maybe he could go and take a bath too? That sounds nice. His leg would sorely appreciate that. He turned it to it's bath mode, and sat down in it. He looked at his leg, and noticed he still had a huge scar around it, with the surrounding of it miscolored. He gently prodded at it, and frowned.

He could feel the pressure, but not his actual touch. He'd have to ask Kanaya about that. Or Rose, if that strange human knew of such things. He avoided touching the still scabbed out cut part though. He's not going to chance that.

Karkat mumbled to himself under his breath, and closed his eyes, sinking into the water a bit. Fuck, his muscles are so tense. The warm water wrapped around him, and it felt like he was completely untouchable.

Felt like, at least.

With his ears under water, he didn't hear a soft honk outside the door. Slowly, it creaked open, and reddish-orange eyes trailed over Karkat's body.. The eyes seemed rather surprised at first, but they were replaced with.. A little of.. something else.

Lust. A sadistic lust. One where he wanted to claw and softly kiss at the same time. A look that wanted Karkat to scream and moan.

_**~Switch to Gamzee's**_** POV~**

I walk in, and closed the door silently. A smile too sinister for a normal clown on my face. Ain't that just motherfucking lucky- Damn, Karkat was pretty motherfucking vulnerable too. Double motherfucking score. That won't change~. As silently as I could took off my shirt. Might as well join the little grubfucker in his sitting abulation or whatever you call it. I was just getting started on my motherfucking pants when..

"OH MY FUCKING GOG. WHAT THE FUCK-" Karkat sat up, and pushed himself against the back of the shower chamber. I watched for a moment, and chuckled like I would at a joke. "HEY MOTHERFUCKER." I walk over, my pants sagging low, but boxers still at my hips. Heh. Would that taunt or intimidate Karkat? I hope both. A motherfucking mirthful blend, hopefully. "ready for me to motherfucking join?" I start to step in, when Karkat pushed himself up, stepping away from me almost frantically, but not too terribly much. I bet he hoped I didn't notice him stumble. A chuckle from the 'me' proved the opposite His eyes darting to the side tells me he's motherfucking nervous.

"NO. NO. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW. DAMMIT GAMZEE, I MEAN FUCKING NOW."

Aww, look, his motherfucking mutant blood is all up and motherfucking changing his face color. Motherfucker looks so fucking clubbable. And, he's motherfucking blushing... Wait a motherfucking second.

He just commanded me.

He just motherfucking commanded me.

Oh, he better be motherfucking joyous about being my motherfucking matesprit. I would have killed him. But, just because he's my motherfucking mutant doesn't mean he's not going to get punished. "SHUT UP MOTHERFUCKER. you should know when to motherfucking hold your tongue." Karkat visually winced. I bet he doesn't motherfucking like pain. This will be motherfucking fun, then. So long as no ignorant lowblooded and pink-squishy fuckers decide to come all up and intrude.

**_~Third person POV~_**

Karkat tightened his fist. Fuck no. This was not happening. He was terrified- obviously I mean, can't you see Gamzee's eyes almost literally eating up his nude image? If that wasn't enough, His leg wasn't completely healed despite it being only a deep cut now. Gamzee, once again, noticed that. He probably knows you can't run too fast either. Add on that Gamzee just sounded pissed off didn't help.

Within a second, before Karkat could even process anything, Gamzee had pushed Karkat onto the bottom of the bathtub. He had him pinned down by straddling himself on Karkat's waist. Gamzee smiled, and slid a finger down Karkat's chest, slowly clawing him. Karkat hissed and tried to sit up, only to have one of Gamzee's hands slam his own hands onto the bottom of the tub above him.

"GAMZEE.. PLEASE.. GET OFF OF ME." Karkat tried to bite off his fear.. He couldn't.

Gamzee shook his head, and leaned down, kissing Karkat's neck. "HONK."

The single disturbed word sent shudders down Karkat's back..Or maybe that was the water getting cold. He couldn't really tell.

Gamzee took his time, messing with Karkat's horns. Karkat kept struggling, and whining when Gamzee went too fast or too slowly. It was natural. Gamzee stroked Karkat's horn, and leaned down to lick the other. Karkat kept protesting, but they were getting weaker and weaker. To Gamzee, that was obviously no fun, but he decided for now he wouldn't stop himself to just get Karkat squeaking. Not yet, anyways.

Gamzee started to experiment with what he was doing besides just fondling Karkat's horns and torturing his chest and neck. He slowly rocked his hips backwards and forwards, earning a click from Karkat. A click, since his lusus was a crab. Gamzee chuckled, and continued this motion for a moment, then combining messing with Karkat's horns.

Karkat whined, and his hips involuntarily twitched upward. Gamzee snickered like a child at this, and picked himself up just enough to undo his pants, and to pull them off, along with his boxers. His bulge was already out, and it squirmed along Karkat's stomach, making the smaller troll's eyes widen and freak out. He started to splash around the now cold water around, to get Gamzee to loosen his grip. H-He didn't want that fucking thing touching him!

He may have been flushed for the clown, but this happening was not a thing. No. No nononononon, It can't be a thing-  
Gamzee dug his one hand's fingers into Karkat's wrist, bringing him out of the state of denial. It was going to happen. It was going to be a thing.

Gamzee lifted Karkat up with surprising force, Karkat using this to push his himself away from Gamzee as quickly as possible. Gamzee smirked, and wrapped his legs around Karkat, trapping him. Karkat writhed in his grip, not wanting to be there. Gamzee pushed Karkat up against the wall, and lifted him into the air. He smiled, and licked Karkat's neck, "want me to go motherfucking easy?"

Karkat froze solid, not knowing what to say- or rather how to speak. His voice caught, and he slowly looked at Gamzee, his face slightly turned toward him. The two didn't move. It seemed as if neither even breathed.

Karkat whispered out the best he could, and said, "NEITHER."

Gamzee slowly smiled, "SO IN THE MOTHERFUCKING MIDDLE. i hear ya', motherfucker."

Gamzee yanked Karkat down, thrusting himself into Karkat. Karkat hissed and clawed Gamzee's shoulders. "F-FUCK!" He didn't wait for Karkat to even adjust to the feeling of him inside of his nook. Gamzee, surprisingly kept true to his word, by not thrusting too hard.. But that's not saying it was gentle either. They were violent, bearably painful thrusts in and out. Karkat kept hissing, and trying to claw Gamzee, trying to get him to understand to stop. Of course, since Gamzee didn't want to believe this, he turned it into his mind's thinking it was how Karkat expressed his fits of pleasure.

As Gamzee thrusted in out of Karkat, causing the smaller to click, hiss, and moan, he used his free hand to intertwine through Karkat's bulge. Tying into knots, undoing it, keeping himself moving. He kissed Karkat's neck, leaving trails of brusies his his lips wake. He nipped at Karkat's ear, making him let out a mix of a squeak and gasp. He led his kisses back to Karkat's neck, and down to his collarbone, biting there to draw blood. He licked at the blood, and kept some in his mouth to deliver to Karkat's mouth in his next kiss.

Karkat hated it. It was nasty, and his stupid blood color did not help. The pain and pleasure from his nether regions was awful. The troll doing this to him was awful. He bit at Gamzee's lips, deciding, that if he couldn't stop this, he'd make it painful for Gamzee as well. He'd make him be the one not wanting it.

Because Karkat hated backing down.

He rocked his hips out of timing with Gamzee's, which both surprised, and upsetted the other troll. When he tried to get them in time, Karkat fucked it up. Karkat bit Gamzee's lips when they came near his mouth, he bit at his ear, anything.

Gamzee ws enraged that Krkat was rebelling in this way. So, now, he went back on his word. He started to slam himself into Karkat, shocking the littler troll enough to make him scream. Scream, and cum.

Gamzee was coated in the reddish-white tint, and after a few thrusts, came as well. He pulled out, and smiled darkly at Karkat, licking his bleeding lips. "WELL MOTHERFUCKER, glad you got so motherfucking into toward the end. WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN WORTH IT OTHERWISE. putting out that motherfucking distraction and AND, we're going to need a bucket next time. THE SHITS GETTING WASTED OTHERWISE." Gamzee got up, and turned on the abulation chamber. A scorching liquid came out, and soaked the two. Karkat tried to move away from the burning water, but failed...

His thighs hurt too bad- No surprise, he opened the cut again. That fucker was becoming more and more of a nuisance all of the time.

Gamzee, being in his weird state of mind, helped Karkat up, being gentle. "THOUGH ONE MOTHERFUCKING THING, BROTHER."

Karkat glared at the Juggalo, who said, "don't motherfucking make it feel black. doesn't feel right in my biscuit pumper, ya'know?"

Karkat stilled, leaning against the wall. "FUCK. YOU." Gamzee chuckled, "MAYBE NEXT TIME, MOTHERFUCKER." Gamzee's face was a little dejected, and sorrowful, but Karkat didn't care. Gamzee stepped out, grabbed his clothes and slipped them on. He stepped at the door and looked back, "watch out for that motherfucker dave. HE HAS SOME BLASPHEMOUS THOUGHTS BUBBLING AROUND IN HIS MOST MOTHERFUCKING OF INCREDULOUS OF THINKPANS. ones that might motherfucking mean death." Gamzee opened the door, and walked out.

Karkat turned off the scalding water, and sauntered over to the sink, looking into the mirror. What he saw was a troll, tired, bleeding, bite marks everywhere, hickies coloring his grey skin, bruises along his legs, and tears going down his face. He bent over the counter and stayed there for a moment trying to find a good way to balance.. And to think about what he needs to do, and how he's beginning to feel with these turn of events. He knew he didn't like what was going on.

He knew Dave was now a threat. Gamzee was a threatening variable/Ally/**_WHAT THE FUCK DO I CATEGORIZE HIM AS_**. Rose could be an ally- who knows. Vriska- God knows what she could be. Savior or damnation. Kanaya would probably need lots of explaining, and even then she'd still want some more bloodshed. Sollux was headstrong, and whether he knew it or not, was like Rose.

Karkat rubbed his face, when he heard the others enter the room next to the bathroom-where he was.

"Gamzee Is Playing Around With Us, I Suppose." 'Hello Kanaya.'

"I'm not surprised. He's capricious queries seem to mess with my Seer abilities just enough to keep me from knowing what he's doing... But I know who he does effect, and how unfortunate they are." 'Rose, don't you fucking dare.'

"The fucker's going to die soon. anyways, wheres some food? im hungry." 'Fuck you too Dave, nice to fucknig know you're what Gamzee said.'

"2hut up dave, you know karkat ii2n't goiing to hear that 2hiit." 'Sollux, yeah, be the fucking lisping idiot coming to my rescue.'

There was a pause.

"Where Is Karkat?" Well, Kanaya's- Fuck, I got to get dressed-.

Kanaya opened the door, seeing Karkat and his body. She stared. Not because he was naked. Because of what Gamzee drew on his side that Karkat didn't see.

It was all of the other's symbols drawn and marked out. All besides Gamzee's and Karkat's. Even Rose's and Dave's first signs were there.

Kanaya turned around, and made sure no one came in. She closed the door, and went toward Karkat. "Where The Fuck Is The Clown?"


	14. Authors Note--AGAIN

Ugh, okay guys. I've been messing around with tons of documents, trying to figure this out.. This has been really tough for me. In light of the recent updates, it's been hard to think a way around canon for what I wanted to happen in the story to happen. I'm not going to stick to canon strictly speaking,** but it's _rules_**. And, I'm going to be honest here, I was going to go all Hussie on you guys, if you get what I mean. But it was screwed, and that actually messed up my story line.

So, I guess, this is where you, my followers, readers, fans, and friends a like can help me out. I'd like _**you**_ guys to send ideas for **what could happen**. Of course, I won't tell you which I use, until I use it. Because otherwise, that'd be spoilers. But, trust me, you guys will be credited for this. _**You guys get to help mold this story into what you'd like it to be-or see it become.**_

All I ask is for one little pm or message giving me an idea or two. (Or more if you want to, I won't limit that.) Of course, I'll read every single last one, and the more responses and ideas I get, the faster these chapters will come..

_**But to get a prompt going...**_

_Dave wants revenge._

That's all until later! Seeya Guys!

_**-Red**_


End file.
